


Ablution

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [362]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs gets a tattoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/28/2000 for the word [ablution](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/28/ablution).
> 
> ablution  
> The act of washing or cleansing; specifically,the washing of the body, or some part of it(as in a religious rite).  
> The water used in cleansing.
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel to [Elysium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9518516) though you don't have to have read that one to understand this one. This is for Appletini who wanted to know what tattoo Gibbs got.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #080 Black.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ablution

Gibbs shoulder stung now. He couldn’t believe he’d let Tony talk him into this. Though he couldn’t help remembering how exactly Tony persuaded him. He got hot and bothered just thinking about it. 

They did color tattoos now, but Gibbs had decided on a simpler black one. Tony smiled at Gibbs. He’d helped Gibbs pick out the tattoo and was pretty happy with it. They’d actually gotten matching Semper Fi tattoos. 

Before getting a tattoo, Gibbs had taken marine showers finishing them faster than anyone would have thought possible if they hadn’t been in the marines. Now though, his morning ablutions had increased to allow for specific care related to the tattoo. He wouldn’t likely get a tattoo again as he wasn’t fond of the amount of time the aftercare took preferring his marine showers, but he couldn’t be upset about getting this tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
